


Cheetah Tongue

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, jyn and cassian adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have never been pet people, but when a cat ends up hitchhiking back to Echo Base on Cassian's transport, how could they possibly turn it away?





	Cheetah Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereigning_lorelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigning_lorelai/gifts).



“Kriff,” Jyn gasped, throwing her head back, her spine arching when Cassian found the perfect angle. “Keep going,” she begged, one hand clinging to the sheets, the other tangled in his hair. “Cassian, I'm going to-”

 _Mew_.

Jyn eyes shot open, Cassian's hips frozen against hers. He was looking next to her, barely holding back a smile. She glanced over her shoulder to see their adorable, stupid cat that was sitting next to her shoulder, paw resting on the top of her bare breast. Her eyes flicked up when she heard Cassian stifle his laughter. “Call Kay.”

“What?” He asked, quirking a brow, smile still on his lips.

The cat took another step forward, leaning down to lick a drop of sweat from Jyn's breastbone. Her eyes went wide.

“Call Kay _now_.”

Cassian let out a breathy laugh, gently nudging the cat until it jumped from their bunk, landing on the floor with a soft thud. He leaned down, about to kiss Jyn's weak spot- the dip in her collarbone that always had her gripping just about anything she could get her hands on -when she quickly reached up to cover his mouth. He whined, looking up at her through sad eyes. “Jyn-”

“Now,” she said sternly.

He sighed, slowly pulling out of her, despite how sensitive and how _close_ they both were. He reached up for his comm link, shifting off of Jyn as she handed him his shirt. “Kay?”

“Yes, Cassian?” The droid responded almost immediately.

“Come get the cat,” Cassian said for maybe the fourth time in as many days.

“Yes, Cassian,” K2 responded, sounding almost as tired as he did.

* * *

Cassian had a habit of bringing home strays.

Jyn would be the first to point out she was his favourite, grinning when he would blush and stammer until she took his hand in hers or kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

Jyn watched as the cat, an adorable little fluff ball that liked her more than Cassian much to her surprise, looked up at them, head cocked to one side as it’s tail slowly swished back and forth. “We have to name it,” Jyn sighed, lying along the edge of the mattress, hand tucked under her chin, her elbow hanging over the edge.

Cassian sighed, shifting so his body was flush with hers. “Probably a good idea,” he said, resting his hand on her hip.

“I've never had a cat before,” she said quietly.

“Me either,” Cassian hummed in agreement.

They lay in silence for a while, watching as the cat finally stood, walking over to the small bed of towels Jyn had crafted in the corner. It stepped in, turning to face then before it laid down, head on it’s paws. “How do people name things?”

Cassian chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to her shoulder blade. “I don't know, I've never had to before.”

Jyn hummed, letting her hand fall as she made a soft clicking noise with her tongue. The cat’s ears perked up before it raised it’s head. She smiled, snapping her fingers a few times. The cat stood, trotting across the room to sit by Jyn's hand, enjoying as she scratched it’s ears. “She's loud,” Jyn observed, listening to the cat purr as if she were an x-wing preparing to take off.

Cassian hummed, shifting backwards before gently tugging Jyn back with him.

“Cass-”

“Call her up.”

“Oh,” she said softly, her cheeks heating up slightly. She turned, poking her hand over the edge of the bunk before snapping her fingers.

The cat quickly leaped up, stalking over to Jyn before crawling under the covers and turning to lay down next to her, it’s head tucked beneath her chin.

Jyn smiled, letting her eyes slip shut as she wrapped an arm around it, scratching behind it’s ears. She smiled when she felt Cassian tracing his fingers up and down her arm. “Stop, you'll put me to sleep.”

“It's your day off,” he said with a shrug, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

The cat purred, leaning up to rub it’s nose under Jyn's chin.

“Are you two working together?” she asked, her voice quiet and thick with exhaustion.

“Sleep, Jyn,” Cassian breathed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder to lean down and kiss her neck. “You've been working too hard.”

Jyn nodded, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. She yawned, smiling when she felt Cassian's arm wrap around her. She chortled when the cat hissed, curling closer to Jyn, tail tucked tightly around itself. “Don't touch her tail, she doesn't like it.”

She fell asleep before she could hear his reply.

* * *

“Stop laughing.”

“I will when it stops being funny,” Jyn said between giggles, watching as the cat sat in the center of Cassian's chest, tail swishing back and forth over his face. She leaned forward to scratch behind it’s ears, pressing a kiss to the top of it’s head. She looked past it to Cassian, smiling at his adorable frown. “You thought it was funny when I was on _my_ back.”

He blushed, his cheeks going red. “That was different.”

“Really?” Jyn asked, quirking a brow. She rose up on her knees, picking up the cat when he finally slipped out of her, flopping down next to him. “How so?” The cat flinched at the bounce of hitting the small cot, it's claws poking Jyn's skin. “It's okay, baby,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss it's head. It relaxed after a minute of continuous petting. “ _Good girl_.”

Cassian frowned, turning onto his side. “Jyn,” he whined, resting his head on her shoulder.

Her free arm wrapped around him, scratching just below his hairline. She smiled when he let out a quiet groan. “Do you want to get Kay?”

He hesitated. “In a few minutes,” he finally said, smiling against her skin when she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jyn chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Okay.”

* * *

“Did you name her yet?” Bodhi asked, clicking his tongue from across the table. The cat didn't move from it’s hiding spot behind Jyn's boots, making Bodhi frown.

“She's still fussy,” Jyn said, gently nudging it forward. “He won't hurt you,” she promised, holding her hand out. The cat didn't budge. “No, not yet,” Jyn frowned, reaching onto her plate for a scrap of...whatever it was they were eating. She held it out to the cat, smiling when in inched forward, eating from her palm. “She likes the gray stuff,” Jyn said to Bodhi, looking up at him through her lashes, a smile on her lips.

He smiled back, picking up a strip of the mystery food, holding it under the table for the cat.

Jyn pet the cat’s head before straightening, going back to her meal. She startled when she felt a set of hands on her shoulders, looking up with a pointed look. “We talked about you doing that,” Jyn glowered.

Han shrugged, sitting down next to Jyn. “I have to get my fun somewhere,” he said, smiling when the cat ran over to him, purring as she rubbed herself against his boots.

“Hey,” Bodhi frowned.

Han shrugged, reaching down to scratch behind the cat's ear. “It’s not my fault she loves me,” he said. “Speaking of the cat, does she have a name yet?”

“No,” Jyn huffed, picking at her plate. She smiled when she felt it rub up against her leg, dropping her hand down so it could lick her fingertips. “Cassian and I are still trying to figure that out. He should be back today though, so maybe we can finally figure something out after we-” Jyn paused when she met Han’s eyes, his brows raised suggestively. “Don't look at me like that.”

“You know it's exactly what's going to happen,” he shrugged.

Bodhi huffed, rolling his eyes despite the smile on his lips. “Does Kay babysit while you two get-” He wiggled his brows. “ _Reacquainted_?”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Kay watches the cat while we're busy,” she said, looking down at her plate before she recognised what she'd said. “Wait-”

Han and Bodhi both laughed, making Jyn blush. She opened her mouth to respond, but froze when she heard her comm beep. She smiled, grabbing it from the string around her neck, looking down at the text before her. _Home_. She looked back up at Han and Bodhi. “Can I?”

“Go,” Han laughed, nudging her shoulder.

“I'll see you guys later,” she smiled, quickly standing and heading towards her and Cassian's room, the cat running after her.

_Cassian was back._

* * *

“We need to name the cat,” Jyn said, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

Cassian laughed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “I missed you, too, Jyn,” he huffed, peppering featherlight kisses across her sweaty skin.

“I'm sorry,” she chuckled, reaching up to cup his head.

He pulled back, giving her a small smile as he kissed her lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Jyn smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. “How was your mission?”

“Kriffing exhausting,” Cassian sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “It was too complicated for no reason,” he continued. “How was your week?” He asked, threading their fingers together.

“Busy,” she hummed, squeezing his hand. “Mothma has me doing repairs until Han’s well enough for another mission.”

“Not that I'm opposed to that rule,” he began. “But why is it one?”

“Maybe it's Leia's doing?” Jyn shrugged. “Keeps him safe if I'm down and vice versa. Wouldn't surprise me if you two collaborated on that one,” Jyn said, poking his side.

He flinched away, frowning when she laughed. “While I _didn't_ have a hand in that,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her temple. “I'm glad you're keeping busy and out of trouble.”

“Well-”

Cassian pressed a finger to her lips, making her laugh. “I don't want to hear it.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“ _No_.”

Jyn chuckled, opening her mouth to speak when Kay commed.

“Cassian?”

He sighed, his shoulders falling. “Yes, Kay?”

“If you and Jyn are done fornicating-”

“Excuse me,” Jyn said, eyes narrowed on the comm. She calmed when Cassian rested his hand on her shoulder.

“May I please return your feline? She seems to be under the impression that I am meant for climbing.”

Cassian chuckled, resting his forehead on Jyn's collar bone. “Bring her back whenever.”

“My estimated time of arrival will be sixteen-thirteen.”

“Thank you, Kay,” Cassian said, looking at the clock sitting on the shelf over their heads. “We have five minutes,” he sighed, crawling out of bed.

“And?” Jyn said, quirking a brow.

“One of us has to be dressed to get the door,” Cassian huffed.

Jyn shrugged, turning onto her back. “Just as long as it doesn't need to be me,” she said, her back arching as she stretched her hands over her head, letting out a little noise when she found herself to be deliciously sore all over. She smiled when she heard Cassian chuckle.

“You're quite lazy recently,” he said, suddenly appearing in her line of vision, his hands on either side of her torso as he leaned over her.

She shrugged, fisting the collar of his shirt to tug him down to her lips.

He reached up to cup her cheek, his knee coming up to rest on the edge of the bunk for balance when the door slid open. Cassian pulled back quickly, turning to face the door, the expression on his face (scared, as if he were caught doing something naughty when they shouldn't have been) made her laugh.

Kay put the cat down, not even bothering to scold them before he turned, walking out the door with little more than an annoyed muttering of the word _organics_ . The door slid shut as the cat let out a _meow_ , quickly padding over to the bed. She rubbed her body along Cassian's shin before sitting at his feet, looking up at him.

He smiled, features softening as he reached down to pick up the cat. “Did you miss me?” He asked, rubbing his fingers over her belly. The cat purred, snuggling closer.

Jyn pulled back a corner of the blankets before she grabbed the hem of his shirt, gently tugging him to sit down on their bunk. She threw the blankets over his lap, curling closer as he settled in.

The cat let out another meow before shifting in Cassian's arms and crawling down to lay between him and Jyn.

“No,” Jyn smirked, pressing her face into the cat’s soft fur. “She missed _me_.”

He chuckled, sliding down to lay under the covers. “Of course she did,” he sighed, leaning forward to kiss Jyn's forehead when she rested her head on the pillow. “Cat’s favourite,” he said, wrapping an arm around Jyn before closing his eyes.

“That's it!”

Cassian opened one eye, glancing over at her with his brow raised. “What's it?”

“Name her _Cat_ ,” she shrugged. “It's more or less what we've been calling her the whole time.”

He hummed, contemplating her proposal. “I like it,” he agreed. “Cat, the cat.”

“I love it,” Jyn chortled, pressing a kiss to the top of Cat’s head. “Only took us a month.”

Cassian shrugged. “At least it happened at all.”


End file.
